Kensai
The kensai masters body, mind, weapon, and will. He devotes his strength and his life to the service of a master or an ideal he accepts as greater than himself. Some kensai become masters in their own right, but even one who becomes an emperor sees himself as a servant of some higher power. Most characters who become kensai aspire to the class from the beginning of their careers. Often, other kensai or elite military organizations train likely young men and women in the principles of service, the arts of war, and the purity of mind and body necessary to become a kensai. Even those who do not qualify at the end often become powerful adventurers. Requirements: Skills: Concentration 5, Diplomacy 5 Attack Bonus: +5 Alignment: Lawful Feats: Oath of Service (History Feat), Combat Expertise, Weapon Focus (any melee weapon). Class Features: - Hit Die: d10 - Base Attack Bonus: High. - High Saves: Will. - Weapon Proficiencies: None. - Armor Proficiencies: None. - Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier. - Class Skills: Concentration, Craft Weapons, Craft Armour, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Lore, Bluff, Parry, Taunt. - Signature Weapon/Weapon of Choice: At level 1 you must select a Signature Weapon (Weapon of Choice) for any melee weapon you posess the Weapon Focus feat for. SPECIAL NOTE: This is the same feat as WM's get. You cannot gain a double bonus for the same weapon. You can however get a second weapon to focus in. - Power Surge: At 2nd level, once per 5 minutes the Kensai can make a concentration check with a DC of 15. If they succeed they gain a 8 point bonus to Strength for 1 round per level of Kensai. - Ki Projection: At level 4 a kensai gains skill increases to Bluff, Intimidate, Diplomacy, and Taunt equal to their class level. - Withstand: At level 5, once per 15 minutes the kensai can call upon their inner willpower to make themselves more resistance to damage. For one minute per level of Kensai they can gain DR equal to 1 point per Constitution ability bonus. If their CON score is less than 12 then there will be no bonus and the ability will fail. The effect can absorb up to ten times their concentration score in damage before collapsing. - Superior Weapon Focus: At level 6 they gain +1 attack with their weapon of choice. SPECIAL NOTE: This is the same feat as WM's get. It works with all weapons you have a focus in. - Increased Multiplier: At level 7 the critical multiplier on their weapon of choice is increased by 1. SPECIAL NOTE: This is the same feat as WM's get. It works with all weapons you have a focus in. - Instill: At level 8, once per 5 minutes a kensai can transfer some of their determination and willpower into an ally. For one round per point of Concentration the target gains 1 point per Charisma ability bonus of the Kensai as a bonus to saves and as a Dodge bonus to AC. - Ki Warlord: At 10th level, once per day, the Kenasi can summon a spirital warrior to fight by their side. The summon lasts for one hour or until killed. Category:Classes Category:Prestige Classes